Reef Blower/Transcript
Cast *SpongeBob *Squidward *Fred (Cameo) *Harry (Cameo) Transcript *(The episode opens up with a shot of Conch Street. It zooms into Squidward's house who comes out of the door, straightens his flower and the camera shows the whole of his tidy lawn). *(Squidward notices a shell on the lawn and walks over unhappily to inspect it. He looks at SpongeBob's house and kicks it in a casuall fashion thinking SpongeBob won't notice) *(The scene cuts to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob opens one of the windows. He also notcies the shell unhappily then gets an idea). *(He slides down the window and around the back into his garage where SpongeBob get's his Reef Blower. A Square Backpack kind of machine with buttons designed to suck objects) *(SpongeBob comes out of the garage). *(The scene changes to Squidward's end who is shown to resting on a hammock. Squidward suddenly notices the noise and puts in some earplugs to drown the noise) *(Scene cuts back to SpongeBob's end where he finnally reaches the shell. He blows the shell with the Reef Blower which causes it to go up and then come back down. He repeats this twice unfortunately the same result happens. SpongeBob tries for the 3rd time successfully but a whole load of sand is blown away as well) *(The scene changes to Squidward who is eating some lunch however the sand pile from earlier lands on him causing him to be buried in sand) *(SpongeBob is startled and runs over to blow the sand off which turns his lunch into a leaf. SpongeBob blows the leaf in half causing sand to go in Squidward's eyes so SpongeBob blows in Squidward's face again to get rid of them) *(The scene changes for a brief second to show a sand pile on SpongeBob's lawn. SpongeBob points to the pile and a "You!" caption comes up) *(He runs to it, sucks it up and smiles at the clean lawn however the machine breaks down causing sand and mechanical parts come out) *(To fix the problem he unzips The Reef Blower and puts the parts back in) *(SpongeBob tries to pull the handel for the Reef Blower to work but fails to start. Angry he tries and pulls the handle extremely far. SpongeBob let's go of the handel which stays where it is for a second. SpongeBob wipes his hands before grabbing the handle) *(When he grabs the handle it pulls him past some trees, a intersection where 2 drivers stop called Fred and Harry to let him past and past some houses until he reaches Conch Street and finally back to the Reef Blower. *(Because of SpongeBob pulling it too far the Reef Blower goes into overdrive and sucks the entire ocean. Since Squidward is a sea creature he cannot breath on land which makes him pass out) *(The scene cuts to SpongeBob with a very massive overfilled Reef Blower. Eventually the machine explodes causing the ocean to go back to normal) *(When the explosion is done SpongeBob exits one of the piles of sand the ocean has created and wipes his hands. He smiles at his clean lawn and heads back inside of his house happy) *(Scene cut's to Squidward's end with Squidward buried with a lot of sand on him except his head. The shell we saw earlier in the episode falls and lands on his nose) *(The episode ends) Category:Season 1 transcripts